simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jazzy e as Gatinhas
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá A família, menos Homer, corre para o sofá numa sala um pouco diferente; ao fundo da sala uma janela, na qual um ser monstruoso e gigantesco aparece. É King Homer, que agarra Marge e a leva para fora; então percebemos que a sala está num edifício arranha-céu. King Homer sobe ao topo do edifício levando Marge consigo, subitamente é atacado por quatro aviões biplanos (perfeita homenagem aos filmes do King Kong). Sinopse Durante um velório na igreja, Bart fica aborrecido e faz traquinagens que acabam envolvendo todo mundo e a cerimônia fúnebre vira uma bagunça. Marge, que saiu do evento muito mal-falada por causa do filho, resolve levá-lo a um psiquiatra infantil. O doutor conclui que Bart tem muita energia mas nenhuma concentração; para tentar por o menino nos eixos ele receita um tratamento diferente ... tocar bateria. Enredo thumb|220x220px|Bart conhecendo sua bateria.O episódio começa na 1ª Igreja de Springfield, onde o funeral da "esposa de Las Vegas" de Homer, Amber Simpson, ocorre. Lenny conta para os Simpsons que Amber morreu de overdose em frente à placa que diz: "Não fique em pé na montanha-russa". Bart começa a entediar-se na cerimônia, então resolve fazer traquinagens; primeiro ele começa a apontar um laser no rosto do Reverendo Lovejoy, depois ele atrapalha o depoimento de Carl usando uma raquete com bolinha. Marge zanga-se com o brinquedo de Bart e tenta agarrar a bolinha, mas acaba desprendendo-a da raquete; a bolinha voa na direção de Lovejoy, bem na sua garganta. O Reverendo, asfixiado, recebe a ajuda de Flanders, mas agora a bolinha vai parar na goela de Moe... de repente várias pessoas na igreja se engasgam com bolinhas, que ricocheteiam por todos os lados. Bart diverte-se muito, mas Marge é advertida pelos outros (até Homer grita com ela), afinal, filho malcriado é culpa da mãe. Assim, Marge e Homer levam Bart para uma consulta com o Dr. Brentano (agora psiquiatra infantil). O Doutor pensava que Bart tinha 7 anos, nessa idade travessuras são normais segundo ele, mas quando Marge diz que o menino já tem 10, o psiquiatra se espanta e indica um tratamento "menos ortodoxo" do que remédios calmantes (drogas); uma bateria. Bart toca o instrumento com bastante empolgação logo de cara e seus pais ficam surpresos. No dia seguinte Bart vai tocando a bateria por todos os lugares; na rua, no ônibus, na escola (para "alegria" do Diretor Skinner) - um perfeito videoclipe estilo [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/The_White_Stripes the White Stripes], com direito à participação dos White Stripes. Naquela noite Bart continua tocando bateria sem parar e Marge já não aguenta mais. Homer até tenta contra-atacar com uma máquina de fazer barulho, mas está difícil; Bart consegue dormir sem parar de tocar. De manhãzinha Lisa oferece-se para ajudar, levando Bart ao Jazzy Goodtime's, um clube de jazz que, naquela manhã, está realizando um brunch infantil com performances musicais. Lisa chama Bart para tocar com outras crianças, o improviso deles vai muito bem, tanto que chama a atenção de alguns músicos profissionais que estão ali. Lisa percebe e dá tudo de si no saxofone e de fato os artistas Defonzo "Skinny" Palmer e Marcus "Marbles" Le Marquez vêm conversar com ela depois, mas para sua decepção, eles querem tocar com Bart. Homer e Marge aparecem no Jazzy e ficam empolgados ao ver Bart tocando muito bem com os profissionais; menos Lisa, que morre de inveja. Bart conta para seus pais que Defonzo e Marcus o querem em seu grupo e Homer aceita com alegria; agora Bart é "Tic Tock Simpson", do Skinny Palmer Trio. Dias depois, Lisa, ou melhor, "Deprê" Simpson, não aguenta mais ver o sucesso do irmão, afinal até nas capas de revistas ele está aparecendo; Marge, na tentativa de ajudar a filha, sugere que ela arrume um novo animal de estimação e Lisa gosta da ideia. Elas vão ao Abrigo de Animais da cidade, onde são atendidas por uma mulher um tanto grosseira, mas Lisa encantada com a quantidade de bichos, se interessa por um cãozinho em particular, mas sua aparência, e principalmente sua "rouquidão", a faz pensar melhor e ela escolhe outro mais "gracinha". Naquela noite, a consciência de Lisa a assombra com uma visão do cãozinho feio que ela descartou ("Você é má! Você é má!") - no outro dia Lisa volta ao abrigo para buscá-lo. Percebendo o quanto Lisa é volúvel, a mulher do abrigo diz que terá de sacrificar (botar pra dormir) outro cão, o velho Sorriso, uma vez que ela não é adotado. Lisa diz que vai levá-lo também. Depois a mulher diz que vai por pra dormir um canário, que, segundo ela, sabia demais; assim Lisa leva o passarinho também. Voltando pra casa, Lisa e seus novos pets encontram um guaxinim preso numa armadilha, ela o liberta e ele segue com o grupo; logo em seguida encontram outro cachorro, que demonstra simpatia, Lisa o chama e ele também a acompanha (depois vemos que era um cão-guia para cegos, que deveria aguardar o dono); depois passam em frente de um circo fechado por exigência popular, os animais que realizavam números no circo (um urso, dois macacos, um filhote de tigre e um elefante) estão abandonados ali em frente, Lisa leva todos consigo. No fim do dia, Lisa esconde no sótão de sua casa os vários animais que trouxe das ruas (incluindo uma ovelha, um avestruz e um marsupial gambá?). Os Simpsons estão à mesa para o jantar (Homer mostra o desenho de Carl) e os animais começam a fazer barulho; para que seus pais não descubram o que fez, Lisa corre ao sótão para tentar acalmá-los, mas chegando lá, para sua surpresa, encontra Bart. Ao que parece o Skinny Palmer Trio foi ao sótão dos Simpsons para dar uma relaxada, bater um fuminho. Enquanto Marcus diz à Lisa que eles estão "limpos", Defonzo se desequilibra e acidentalmente derruba o filhote de tigre (o qual Lisa chama de Buttercup) em direção de Bart, que, por sua vez, leva várias mordidas do tigre no braço direito. Depois, no hospital, o Dr. Hibbert avisa que Bart vai se recuperar, mas nunca mais conseguirá tocar bateria. No dia seguinte, Lisa e sua mãe colocam os animais que estavam escondidos para doação; o Prof. Frink fica com Henry, o canário que sabia demais; já o Chefe Wiggum, após ameaçar todos os animais de morte caso não saiam dali, fica com o avestruz, pois sua viatura não deu partida. Lisa fica muito triste e preocupada com os bichos, se não forem adotados correm o risco de serem sacrificados. Bart retorna ao Jazzy Goodtime's com o objetivo de mostrar que ainda pode tocar e permanecer no trio (ele até arruma um 3º braço), mas Defonzo e Marcus não se animam com o resultado e sugerem que Bart faça uma microcirurgia artroscópica para consertar o braço. O Dr. Hibbert já havia mencionado essa cirurgia e que ela 78.000$, os Simpsons não têm esse dinheiro. Mas os músicos têm certeza que com um show beneficente eles conseguem arrumar essa grana. Depois, em casa, Bart animado conta para sua mãe sobre a ideia do show, mas Marge está mais preocupada é com Lisa, que está muito triste pelos animais que serão sacrificados caso não sejam adotados. Bart então começa a "passar mal" ao sentir que deve ajudar sua irmã. Chega a noite do show beneficente no Jazzy e o clube fica lotado; o mestre de cerimônia é Krusty o Palhaço, que anuncia muitos astros (com nomes engraçados) do jazz. Em seguida Krusty entrega o dinheiro da arrecadação a Bart, que por sua vez agrade e surpreende a todos ao enaltecer o trabalho de sua irmã e anunciar que repassará todo o dinheiro para a construção de um abrigo para animais abandonados com o nome de Lisa; um reconhecimento ao esforço dela em ajudar os bichos. Lisa, muito feliz, agradece. O episódio termina com Marcus e Defonzo discutindo a realização de um (outro) show beneficente - "beleza! maravilha! irado! irado!". Curiosidades *No velório de Amber, metade da igreja é ocupada por pessoas que trabalham nos casinos de Las Vegas, entre os quais Ernst (que teve um caso com Amber) e Gunter, com sua tigresa Anastasia, além do Blue Man Group - curiosamente, sua grande amiga Ginger não comparece. *O nome é uma paródia de Josie e as Gatinhas (Josie and the Pussycats), desenho animado dos anos 1970, produzido pela Hanna-Barbera. *O club onde Bart e Lisa tocam foi inspirado num Jazz Club da Califórnia chamado House of Blues Sunset, em West Hollywood. *Lisa demonstrou grande surpresa após o filhote de tigre, que ela escondeu no sotão, morder o braço de Bart e encerrar sua carreira de baterista de jazz; surpresa sim, culpa (arrependimento) não. E no fim do episódio é Bart quem surpreende de verdade ajudando os animais de Lisa, inclusive o tigre Buttercup. *Chefe Wiggum se deu tão bem com sua "viatura-avestruz" que até arrumou outra para transportar criminosos detidos, nesse caso o Snake. *Richard Sakai, anunciado como um dos músicos que irão tocar no evento beneficente é um dos produtores de Os Simpsons. Músicas Durante o episódio pode-se ouvir as seguintes musicas: * The Hardest Button to Button do White Stripes * Take Five de Dave Brubeck * Killer Joe de Benny Golson * Big Noise From Winnetka de Bob Haggart * Little Green Bag de George Baker * Little Green Bag de George Baker Citações * Homer (brigando com Marge no velório por causa de Bart):' "...Éh!! Põe uma coleira nele!" * 'Otto (quando Bart desce do ônibus tipo White Stripes):' "''Que viagem!" * "'''Assombração do cãozinho feio":' "''Lisa Simpson, você me condenou!... Ao escolher o filhote mais bonito você escolheu a aparência em vez da personalidade, juventude em vez da experiência, nenhum histórico de raiva em vez do meu histórico de raiva desconhecida... E agora, eu vou morrer... Você é má! Você é má!" * '''Bart (no hospital):' "...Eu já fui um grande baterista e agora não sou nada, igual o Phil Collins.''" * '''Bart (estranhando a reação de Marge ao falar sobre o show):' "...Ué? Por que está triste? Tá pensando no seu casamento?''" * '''Krusty: "Agora vou vomitar para manter meu peso baixo... Isso mesmo, é assim que Krusty faz heheheha..." (triste) Galeria funeral amber simpson.jpg|funeral de Amber Simpson brentano psiquiatria infantil.jpg|psiquiatra - morte aos imaginários bart visão bateria.jpg|bateria do Bart - d'oh! d'oh! d'oh! bart bateria escadas casa.jpg|um dia musical começa bart bateria onibus.jpg|sonzêra no busão bart bateria escola skinner.jpg|canta ae diretor homer marge não dormem.jpg|%#@$¨&* de bateria homer maquina de fazer barulho.jpg|barulho se enfrenta com barulho homer bravo bart bateria.jpg|dane-se! lisa molho de churrasco.jpg|molho pra churrasco - apimentado skinny palmer trio cartaz.jpg|"Tic Tock" Simpson no Trio indefinido cumprimenta ok bart.jpg|quem? ... George Meyer, da produção lisa revistas bart jazz.jpg|Lisa vai explodir abrigo de animais springfield.jpg|abrigo - loja de pets dos pobres lisa cachorro gracinha abrigo.jpg|Lisa escolhe o "gracinha"... lisa adota cachorro feio.jpg|...depois ela volta e pega o feioso lenny homer desenho carl.jpg|olha o desenho do Carl homer taco belly hospital.jpg|a fúria do "umbigo de taco" marge lisa adoção animais dr frink.jpg|pega um cão e ganha um elefante krusty braço dor bart.jpg|ajudem o menino dodói Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Jazzy and the Pussycats es:Jazzy and the Pussycats fr:Les Baguettes magiques pl:Jazzy and the Pussycats Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada Categoria:Melhores Piadas do Sofá Categoria:Trilha Sonora